No soy tu fan
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: En el salón Marinette dice que prefiere mucho más a Chat Noir. Este se enteró y esa noche la visito creyendo que es su "fan" sin saber que ciertamente ella no lo era.


— My princess —La llamo Chat Noir desde la ventana asustando a Marinette.

Ella dio un respingo y lo vio.

"¿Que está haciendo aquí el gato tonto?"

— ¿Me abrís? —Le pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

Ella asintió lentamente y dándole señas a Tikki en un punto ciego para Chat Noir le pidió que sacara las fotos de Adrien.

— ¿Que estás haciendo aqui? —Le pregunto omitiendo el gato tonto. Abriendo la ventana dejando que pase al percatarse de que su Kwami retiro las imagenes y ella se escondió.

— Me entere que eres mi fan y bueno decidí visitarte —Sonriendo.

"¿Fan?"

— Chat, yo creo...

— Estoy tan feliz de tener una fan —Agrandando su sonrisa— Entonces quieres que te firme algunos autógrafos o...

— ¡Chat! —Al llamarlo él poso su atención en ella como indicaba sus orejas levantadas— No soy tu fan —Espeto.

Y ciertamente no lo era. Solo que esa mañana cuando Alya le había preguntado que héroe prefería más. No pudo contestar Ladybug, no era tan egocéntrica para preferirse a ella misma. Entonces respondió que prefería a Chat Noir.

Sin tener la leve sospecha que el susodicho más que egocéntrico se presentaría en su casa. Más preciso en su habitación.

— ¿No?...pero tu... —Se interrumpió al sentir algo en su garganta— Lo dijiste —Termino con un hilo de voz.

Marinette trato de ignorar lo que le hizo a su corazón al escucharlo hablar con la voz quebrada y ver que su rostro se contorsionaba. Ignorando el hecho sorprendente de no saber cómo hizo para enterarse.

— Oh, claro, claro preferís más a Ladybug, todos prefieren más a Ladybug —Al decir eso Marinette sentía que su corazón se estaba contrayendo— Bueno es comprensible, hasta la yo prefiero más, ella es tan increíble, tan segura, vivaz... es... es...

— ¡Ya basta! —Exclamo sorprendiendo al gatito al oírla levantar la voz.

Desvió la vista no soportando ver al gatito con esa expresión tan dolorosa, quien además no quería oír lo fantástica que era ella.

— No es porque prefiera más a Ladybug el hecho de que no sea tu fan. Es que simplemente no soy fan de nadie.

Él abrió la boca sorprendido mientras sus pupilas brillaban.

— Pero me admiras.

Ella asintió, no podía denegarlo, excepto si quería ver triste al minino.

— ¿Qué es lo que más admiras de mí?

Ella se sonrojo.

"¿Por qué hace esas preguntas?"

— Tu buen humor —Eso era cierto— Esa sonrisa que mantener en todo momento, no importa lo que pase. Es algo increíble.

Él la miro con atención como esperando más halagos.

"¿Mas?"

— Tu incontable apoyo hacia Ladybug, ese valor que demuestras cada vez que la proteges —Resultándole incomodo hablar de ella en tercera persona.

Él la escuchaba con tanta atención que cuando se detuvo seguía mirándola como si esperara que continuara y ella sin intención más de sacar a relucir sus cualidades. Trago saliva y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo sintiendo que su rostro estaba hirviendo rojo de la vergüenza.

— Marinette —La llamo y ella no lo miro— ¿Te gusto?

Ante esa pregunta el rostro de Marinette giro tan rápidamente hacia donde estaba Chat Noir, pasmada por lo oído y con los ojos muy abiertos. Más colorada y caliente que antes.

— N-no —Contesto sintiendo como el aire se le escapaba mirando como el gatito también se sonrojaba al momento de preguntarlo. Entretanto la ceja de Marinette temblaba al no saber cómo había pasado de eso a esto. Mientras miraba las mejillas del héroe teñidas de color escarlata.

"¿Por qué hacia esas preguntas si se iba a sonrojar?"

— Es que como dijiste que no eras mi fan y me admirabas y... —Comenzó a decir intentando justificarse por tan inesperada interrogante.

— No, no me gustas, q-que te admire no significa que sea amor —Le explico sintiendo mucha vergüenza al hablar sobre esos temas.

El felino trago saliva y asintió sin quitar su sonrojo.

— Bueno, ya me tengo que ir —Le dijo dando pasos hacia atrás— Nos vemos mi fan N°1 —Repuso al momento de irse despidiéndose con la mano.

"¿No había quedado claro que no era su fan?"

Aunque esa noche, al parecer nada había quedado claro porque lo sonrojos y los acelerados latidos de Marinette como olvidarse de colocar nuevamente las fotos de Adrien. Era una obvia señal.


End file.
